Morning Missions
by mangoxlove
Summary: Yeah Yeah! This is just a little oneshot I wrote for my friend, but read anyway. It's good!


Written and dedicated to Sarah Gardner. Happy 15th Birthday! I heart you lots!

Note: So this is my one-shot, with attempted lemon. However it might end up as more lime than anything, since I have yet to write a lemon that I am proud of. So forgive me if it sucks and isn't up to your standards of a good mango. I am trying however and this is way better than when I first tried to write your birthday one-shot. (This happens to be the tenth draft of the same story….hehe)

Pairing: For you I have decided upon a Sasuke/Naruto pairing. These two just look so cute together and I love them to death, that and I'm not the best at writing Kakashi/Itachi anything. Unless it's humor. I know you wanted this to be 'Bleach', but seeing as how I have only dabbled in the realm of reading 'Bleach' I can't do anything with them. So it's a 'Naruto' fanfiction.

Warning: Because I am not the creator of 'Naruto' and I don't own any copyright to anything. –cries- So the characters will be somewhat….out of character. That is because since I am not the creator I do not know how these characters would act if put in this situation, and my motto is 'It's not a fanfiction without some OoC'. Also, I refuse to cuss, or say any bad words, save for skank, but I do however use profanity in my writing. Wired right, I guess it's just my way of getting into character, if I do say.

So without further ado, your birthday fanfiction.

* * *

Morning Missions

Naruto let out a groan as he rolled over in his bed. Something long and slender had set itself right in the middle of his matters, and was stopping the blonde shinobi from getting comfortable. With a grunt of annoyance, Naruto tried to push the offending object away, only to fail.

Naruto pushed himself back onto his elbows as he sat up in bed. With a yawn, he brought his arms up over his head and stretched once before finally opening his eyes. The sun was brighter than usual this morning, he noticed._ Must have forgotten to close the curtains last night._

With another yawn, the blonde continued to sit in his bed. Half of him trying to fall back into the dream world, the other half trying to remember what he had to do today. He continued to think and yet the only thing that came to mind was his cell. As he continued to sit there and think about why his cell was the only thing that came to mind, nature called.

In a hesitant escape to make it to the bathroom, Naruto didn't feel that the offending object from earlier had grabbed onto his waist pulling him back. So as he jumped, he was suddenly pulled back to his bed with an 'umph'.

"Sasuke you teme. Let me go!" Naruto said as he struggled in the grasp of a very sleepy avenger. "I have to go to the bathroom! Come on let me go!" Blindly he gripped and tugged at Sasuke's hand trying to get away. "Teme!"

After another moment or two of struggling Sasuke had finally let go of Naruto, only to roll to his side and pull the white sheet over his head. As Naruto ran to the bathroom he heard Sasuke swear something alone the lines of how he was a bastard for waking him up. Crossing his arms at Sasuke's comment, Naruto made his way to the bathroom and relieved himself.

While washing his hands, Naruto's mind wandered to last night. It was humid, he remembered and that's why he had opened the window. He also remembers that he was alone till midnight, when his bedroom door was thrown open and a very drunk Sasuke had stumbled in. As he continued to think of last night, color rose in tanned cheeks. For some reason Sasuke had been a lot more… rough. Harder in his movements and words.

Turning off the sink and drying his hands, Naruto exited the bathroom and walked back into his room. And a chuckle rose from his lips at the sight before him. Sasuke lay in his bed, the sheet wrapped all around his lower half, and in the avengers arms was a small red-orange kitsune.

As his large goofy smile tugged at his lips, Naruto made his way over to his dresser and began dressing for the day. His fist thought was to dress in his favorite bright orange and black suit, but once his pants were all the way up did he remember today was his day off. Grumbling he just continued to pull his pants up, but instead of slipping into his jacket, Naruto reached into the middle drawer and pulled out one of Sasuke's black, low-collared shirts, the Uchiha symbol on the back.

"Come on Sasuke get up. It's morning." Naruto called as he walked out the door and into the small kitchen. Normally Sasuke was up before he was, and when Naruto did wake up, the Uchiha was sitting on the brown couch, a scroll in his lap, an orange in his hand. Maybe Sasuke had already been up, but just got back into bed.

Shrugging to himself, the blonde just went about his normal morning activities. First he unlocked the front door and got the mail, most of it just messages from Tsunade and Jiriya sometimes love-notes for Sasuke from his fangirls who had yet to believe that he was with Naruto. As he set the letters on the table, Naruto's ears picked up a small groaning sound coming from his room. Curious as to what Sasuke was doing, he walked back over to the bedroom and stuck his head in the room. "Hai."

When Sasuke heard Naruto's voice call out to him, he sat up in bed, knees bent and his elbows resting on them. The sheet had fallen from the top half of his body, and now exposed his chest. The creamy pale skin of his torso rippling with just the right amount of muscle. His dark raven hair was messy in the back but still held the same duck-butt hairstyle, while his bangs clung to his forehead in small patches.

With half-lidded eyes Sasuke rolled his shoulders, "Cancel my meeting with my Squad today." And with that the Uchiha had fallen back onto the bed, pulled the sheet back up over his body, earning slight disappointment from his boyfriend, and once again had fallen back into the dream world.

"Sasuke, get up. Come on I'll cut you an orange." The blonde tempted leaving the room. Shaking his head, Naruto reached into the sink looking for a knife to cut Sasuke's breakfast with. As he pulled the skin of the orange and aimlessly tossed it to the counter, Sasuke's request finally clicked in his brain. The round fruit fell from his hands, Sasuke had just canceled a meeting.

In the fourteen years that the two had known each other, Sasuke had never canceled a meeting. Weather beaten and in the hospital, or acing from having Naruto bang him all night, or just too plain lazy get his ass out of the apartment Sasuke had never canceled a meeting. Being an ANBU captain was something Sasuke had striving for all his life, he would never do anything that would possibly get him demoted. Without any grace, Naruto stumbled back into the bedroom and over to the bed. "Sasuke," He panted, "Why are you skipping out on your meeting? Are you okay? Did something happen?" Sasuke groaned at the feel of Naruto's weight on his own, but didn't answer. He only lazily pushed at the blonde and rolled onto his back.

Jutting out his lower lip, Naruto leaned down, his hands on either side of Sasuke's head, and spoke in his ear, "Get off your lazy ass, teme!" This time he did get a reply out of Sasuke, but not the kinda of reply he wanted. Sasuke lifted his knee right into Naruto's crotch. The blonde let out a yelp and rolled onto his back next to Sasuke. "Bastard…" he cursed bringing his legs up to his chest.

"It's not my fault. You jumped on me. You screamed in my ear, and your trying to get me out of bed. So you got just what you deserved." The Uchiha rolled to his side pulling the blanket out from under Naruto and grunted before falling out once again. (A/N: man this guy can fall asleep quick can't he…. ­­-.-)

As Naruto lay on the bed, next to Sasuke, holding his crotch, today's mission came to him. If Sasuke didn't want to leave the bed, oh well. Today Naruto was going to do whatever it takes to get Sasuke out of bed, and annoying him all the while wouldn't hurt.

After laying still for about half-an-hour, getting the feeling back in his lower regions. Naruto jumped up and to the floor. "Alright, Sasuke. Sleep well. I'll cancel your meeting with the squad today. You just relax."

The blonde smirked to himself as he walked out of the room and back into the kitchen. Food would be his first attempt to get Sasuke out of bed. With a grin Naruto picked the knife back up in one hand and the orange in the other. After finishing the job from earlier, he took half the orange and walked back into bedroom.

Licking his lips, he pushed an orange slice into his mouth. "Mmmm! These are so good." He said loudly as he leaned on the wall near the bathroom. He put another slice in his mouth and once more let out another moan of pleasure. This time however he got a reaction from Sasuke.

The Uchiha lifted the sheet above his head and rolled to the side. He groaned and opened his eyes. There stood Naruto up against the wall, an orange in one hand and half of slice hanging out of his mouth. He watched as the orange was sucked into his mouth, followed by a moan. Next the slice was replaced by the tip of Naruto's index finger. Now he had Sasuke attention. With a raise brow, he watched at Naruto sucked on the digit countless times before finally pulling it out, a small trail of saliva still connecting his mouth and finger together.

"Mmm…Teme. I can see know why you like orange so much." After licking his lips, Naruto pushed another slice in. He moaned at the taste for a while before the orange was finally gone. Than once again, he slipped a digit into his mouth and when it was pulled out there was once again a trail of saliva.

Sasuke lay there watching Naruto continue his little act for another three fingers before he rolled over and pulled the sheet back up over his head. Unfortunately for Naruto he was too involved in his act to notice Sasuke had stopped watching him and had spent another three minutes eating the orange and sucking his fingers before he noticed that Sasuke had stopped watching.

With a grunt, Naruto jutted out his lower lip, crossed his arms and stormed out of the room. He walked into the living room and began pacing. Food hadn't gotten Sasuke out of bed, what could? As he paced, the blonde finished off the orange and let out a sigh. Maybe he should just give up? No! Uzumaki Naruto never gave up! Not on a mission and this was a mission. So if it was a mission why not think if it like one?

Smiling coyly, he sat down on the sofa and licked his teeth. To destroy the enemy, first you must become the enemy. Naruto nodded, he knew just how to become Sasuke. Standing up he quickly made some hand seals and rose her shoulders. A henge was called, the normal 'poofing' sound filled the room and once the white, fluffy smoke had disappeared where Naruto once stood stood Sasuke. So know that he was the enemy he needed to think like the enemy.

Sitting back down, Naruto rested his elbows on his knees and dropped his head into his hands. How did Sasuke think? Most of the time all the Uchiha ever talked about was work, food and sex. But that couldn't be all he thought about. He did stay up late into the night reading those scrolls he got from Kaka-sensei. That's it! The scrolls. Sasuke was always reading them; they had to have something Sasuke liked in them.

Jumping up he ran over to the small bookshelf by the window and crouched down. He pulled back the dark mahogany wood drawer and looked down at all the scrolls Sasuke had from Kaka-sensei. He looked at them for a moment, fifteen in counting and that didn't include the ones Sasuke had one the bookshelf, in the bedroom, and in the pouches of his ANBU uniforms.

Shrugging to himself, he grabbed a white scroll with two red strips around the ends. Pulling the door back closed, and jumping to his feet Naruto walked back over to the couch. With a 'popping' sound 'Sasuke' turned back into Naruto. Than with an almost evil-like smile he pulled open the scroll.

_"Juugo sighed as he looked down at the once steaming bowls of noodles before. One was for himself while the other was…had been for Nina. Yet, she never showed up for their date. After the first half-hour of waiting he thought she was just running late, but when ten-thirty had hit and she still wasn't around he knew he'd been stood up."_

Naruto's head shot back as he blinked once and looked down at the scroll. These weren't anything more than some of those sex novels Kaka-sensei read! He should have known it, if they were from Kaka-sensei they had to be sex related. Sighing he threw the scroll back over to the bookshelf and dropped his head into his hands.

"What does Sasuke think about?" he asked to know one.

---------

"Hmm…I wonder what Naruto-chan and Sasuke-kun are doing?" the pink haired kunoichi said as she stopped in her walk and looked up at the sky. "I know I'll stop by later this afternoon and visit them." She smiled and laughed to herself as she continued to walk on.

---------

Naruto pulled the fox mask onto his head and rested in on the side at an angle. He nodded and tugged at the ends of his black gloves. "Be prepared, teme. I'm getting' you outta bed this time."

Placing his hands on his hips, Naruto leaned most of his weight onto his left foot and smiled. Pretending to have gotten a mission report from Tsunade-baa-chan would surely get Sasuke out of bed. Earlier he'd copied an old mission report onto one of his blank scrolls, changing every few words or so, just in case Sasuke remembered it. He'd than donned his ANBU outfit. Now all that was needed was for him to act the part.

Grabbing the scroll from the table, Naruto made his way over to the bedroom. He pushed the door open and coughed loudly trying to get Sasuke's attention without having to say a word. And just like he had planned, Sasuke rolled over and looked sleepily at the blonde.

"Hai?"

"Teme, Baa-chan just sent over a mission report," He held up the scroll and sighed, "Says it's important. So get up, get dressed and let's go. We gotta trail this guys and take back the scroll he stole from Shizune." Inwardly smiling, thinking his plan was going to work, Naruto was very surprised when Sasuke just rolled back over and grunted a 'no'.

"B-But Sasuke! You can't just blow of a mission! And I sure as hell can't do it alone. Come on." Why wasn't this working? Did Sasuke know it was a trick? But how had he caught on? He'd been in this room, while Naruto had been in the other.

"If the scroll doesn't say my name, I'm not going. Get Shikamaru or Neji or someone else to do it with you." Sasuke paused to re-adjust his pillow before continuing, "And if all we gotta do is get some damn scroll back, why not send the report to ANBU? A freshly graduated team needs the credit, why not send them?"

Growling to himself, Naruto pulled his mask of his head and set it on the counter. Even though he was as angry as Kakashi the time they'd taken and hidden all his _IchiIchi_ books, he kept his voice at a normal level. "M'kay, Sasuke. I'll send it back. I just don't see how I could have missed that earlier." Biting his lower lip, Naruto exited the room, closing the door quietly.

---------

Jiriya set down his now empty cup of sake, and smiled at he young girl as she took it away and gave him another. Unlike, Tsunade, this sannin could hold his sake. So having a few cups wouldn't really give the toad a hang-over.

"Hmm…" He took another sip and smiled, "I wonder what the student of mine is doing right now? Maybe I'll stop by later and give them a visit. Besides I've been needing someone to read my newest book before I publish it."

Jiriya smiled at another pretty girl.

---------

Hopeless. That's what trying to get Sasuke out of bed was. Hopeless. Sighing, Naruto gave up. He still had one plan in mind, but he didn't want to use it. Not that he didn't want the plans outcome, oh no. But he was still a little sore from last night and really didn't think his body was up for another round. Especially if today's was anything like last night. Long, rough, hard and kinky.

Laying down on the couch, Naruto, like a child kicked his feet and pounded his fists' into the air. "Mission failed." He said sighing. "Well... I do have one more thing I could try, but…" He paused to sit up, now smiling as his mind went over the details. "Perfect. That way I'll get him out of bed without really having to do anything."

Jumping up he ran over to the bookshelf and grabbed the first IchiIchi scroll he could find. Dropping to his butt, he began reading.

---------

Sakura smile as she walked down the street. She just couldn't wait to see her team-mates. Sasuke had been gone for a while, and that sent Naruto mad. So now, knowing the Uchiha was back she could freely visit without any problems. And as she walked, Sakura failed to notice the large white-haired man being thrown out of the small sake stand and right into her, until both of them were on the ground and covered in dirt and dust.

"Oy…" Jiriya said getting up and looking at Sakura. "Gomen Sakura-chan. I didn't know she had an arm like that." He laughed and scratched the back of his head, a very Naruto-like thing to do.

Sakura, laughed as well, "Just what did you do to get her that mad at you?" She really didn't want to know the answer, yet a part of her wanted to see just what had gotten on the girl's nerves.

Jiriya stopped laughed and got serious. "I was simply minding my own business, drinking my sake, when she asked to sit and talk. I just couldn't say no, but as we talked I simply reached out to touch her wonderful womanhood and she got all mad and threw me out."

"I think anyone would have done what she did." Sakura paused and got up. "Well I'm on my way to go visit Naruto and Sasuke, like I promised I would. Wanna join me?"

With a nod the sannin smiled. "I'd love to. In fact I was just thinking of visiting them myself. I need someone to read my newest book." And with that the two laughed and began walking towards Naruto's apartment.

---------

Naruto pushed open the bedroom door and walked in. He stood directly across from the bed and sighed deeply. This caused Sasuke to roll over, but not look at the blonde. Naruto than went to un-buckling his pants and pulling them to his ankles. Next his green boxers followed, exposing his semi-hard arousal to the cold air.

"Teme…I was just reading one of your scrolls and it got me all hot." His hands ran over his now bare chest and down to his stomach. Gently he caressed his own seal, and moaned under the touch. His seal was his weak spot.

This got Sasuke to pull the blanket down some and look at Naruto. The blonde, seeing he had Sasuke attention, grabbed himself roughly and groaned, "You see teme, I don't see how you can read that stuff and not crave sex." He began pumping lightly, almost in a teasing way. "I didn't even finish before I had to come in here. I was hopping you'd bang me, but I just couldn't wait and well…" he trailed off with a moan as he got harder under his touch.

"Come here…" Sasuke called sitting up. "I can easily fix that little problem of yours." He watched as Naruto took two shaky steps towards him before falling into his knees as he thrust into his own hand.

He panted, his body now producing sweat. "I can't…can't make it…You've gotta come to me." Naruto bit his lip, holding back a moan of pleasure as he grabbed himself harder, falling onto his back, his body beginning to jerk with pleasure.

Now this had Sasuke pissed. He was the only on, that should ever cause Naruto so much pleasure. He should be the one that caused his blonde lover to jerk himself off, not some _IchiIchi_ scroll. He watched at Naruto began shaking with pleasure and when the blonde moaned his own name, Sasuke couldn't take it anymore.

The Uchiha rose from the bed and crawled over to Naruto on the floor. Roughly he removed the blonde's hand and reached to replace it with his own, but before he could even touch him, Naruto pulled away and smiled.

He gave his boyfriend a thumbs-up and smiled his cheeky smile. "Mission success."

"Dobe? What – the – hell?!"

Scratching the back of his head Naruto laughed, "Well you see, this morning when I told you to get up you wouldn't and that made me mad. I always do what you say, but you never do what I say. So I gave myself a mission. No matter what, get you out of bed." He paused and sat up; rolling his shoulder's mindlessly, "So I spent all day trying to get you out of bed with your favorite things.

"I first tried the oranges, remember. But that didn't seem to work. So next I tried to trick you into thinking we had a mission. I wrote a fake report and everything, but you ignored it. The only thing I knew you like was sex. So I got myself aroused, came in here and began my little act." Naruto pointed to the now empty bed and smiled. "It worked. That means Mission Success!"

Sasuke smirked and rose an eyebrow at Naruto. "And do you want to my mission?" He watched Naruto nod his head. "My mission…to finish the job you started." Sasuke got on all fours and crawled over to Naruto. "You see…your idea to get me out of bed got me all hot."

Naruto watched as Sasuke moved closer to him. As he came closer, Naruto leaned back and continued to lean backwards until he was flat on the floor. And Sasuke took full advantage of this. As he crawled on, he soon loomed over Naruto. Licking his lips, the Uchiha lowered himself, his forehead pressing to Naruto's. "Naruto…" he purred. Rarely did Sasuke ever call Naruto by his name.

Hearing his name, Naruto couldn't control himself. He leaned up and roughly caught Sasuke lips with his own. Feeling his lips being controlled, Sasuke arms gave way and he fell down into Naruto. His naked body pressed firmly against Naruto's.

"Damn it Sasuke…the hell are you so heavy?" Naruto asked as Sasuke pulled from the kiss and went to work on leaving his marks on the flawlessly tan skin. "Have you gained wei…" he trailed off with a moan of pure ecstasy.

Sasuke pulled away from the spot on his neck and licked at it once. "No you dobe…I'm still the same weight." He coughed and went back to kissing his neck. After sucking and biting leaving more love bites in his path, the Uchiha traveled his kisses down to Naruto's chest.

As his lover bit and sucked his nipple, Naruto let his hands go free. First they tangled in Sasuke's hair, pulling and tugging at his long dark locks. But this didn't stop the avenger, he just ignored the pain and continued his work from earlier. After having thought Naruto other side could use some attention, Sasuke tried to move to it, but Naruto's still had a strong grip in his hair.

Angrily, Sasuke ground his hips to Naruto's putting weight on his already now-hard erection. Hearing the blonde moan, Sasuke felt him let go of his hair and knew he was free to work in peace again. Yeah, right.

"Sasu…." Naruto panted, his hands now cupping Sasuke's face and pulling his head up. "Do it…again." His blue eyes were half-lidded and sweat had already stuck some on his bangs to his forehead and face. And this only made his lover look sexier.

Obeying the request, Sasuke once more ground his hips to Naruto's earning very sexy mews from him. Smirking Sasuke did it once more before stopping. His hands were now on either side of Naruto's head and with a groan he hoisted himself up. Naruto was about to protest, but was cut off, "I can do something way better…"

His obsidian eyes seemed to smirk as he went to work on traveling kisses down Naruto's body in random paths that almost always overlapped each other. So his kisses went down father and father till they reached his navel. He kissed the hole on his stomach and pulled back, watching Naruto's seal flare up.

Smirking, Sasuke leaned back down to the seal, and his tongue slowly exited his mouth. He growled with pleasure and gently stuck his tongue into Naruto's navel, earning a very pleasurable moan. Slowly he pulled his tongue out and gently ran in around the spiral of the curse seal. Each movement caused Naruto to writhe under him, which only made him move slower.

Than, Sasuke being the prick that he was blew on the now, saliva covered spiral. Naruto shivered at the feeling of Sasuke's hot breath on his stomach. If it was possible to get any harder Naruto was. With ragged breaths he leaned up on his elbows and looked half-lidded at Sasuke.

"T-teme…."

Sasuke just nodded his head in acknowledgment, his eyes glued to something else. Licking his lips, he leaned down to Naruto's member. With one hand he pushed the blonde back on his back and gently he placed his other hand on Naruto's hipbone, holding him in place. To Naruto he looked like a wolf about to jump it's pray.

Opening his mouth to yell at Sasuke telling him to hurry, Naruto was cut off when warm and wet lips wrapped around his shaft and began sucking. He threw his head back and moaned in pleasure when he felt Sasuke hum as he continued his actions. The vibrations of his throat sent Naruto's body to the edge, and he began bucking his hip against Sasuke's hold trying to get more of himself into the warm mouth.

Grunting at the wild movements from under him, Sasuke pulled back his lips and gently ran his teeth over Naruto before pulling away, a small string of saliva connecting Sasuke's mouth to Naruto's member. Taking in a deep breath, he blew onto the member and watched as Naruto shivered.

With ragged breath's Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes going back down for another round. This time he didn't wait any time. As soon at his lips were wrapped around the base of Naruto's member, he began sucking. To Naruto, Sasuke's mouth was just begging to be filled and the fact that now his hands were grabbing his butt cheek's he knew he was close to coming.

Naruto gasped and panted, reaching for something to grab and steady himself as Sasuke snaked (A/N: hehehe) his tongue around Naruto's shaft before licking and gently nipping at the tip. Shutting his eyes tightly, Naruto's body suddenly stopped shaking, "Sasuke!" he screamed warning his lover that he was coming.

And he did just that, only a moment later. His body wrecked with jerky waves of raw pleasure as he spilled his seed out and into Sasuke's mouth. Who eagerly swallowed it all and liked his lips as if he had just eaten the best piece of candy in the world.

"Damn…" An unfamiliar voice came from the door way. "Next time I'm calling before coming over."

The two jumped and turned to see Jiriya standing in the door way, a look of half disgust and half annoyance. In his arms was Sakura, who looked as if she had fainted, her cheeks red. Naruto, just smiled that cheeky smile of his, scratched the back of his head and laughed.

With a grunt Sasuke got up and almost sauntered over to the bathroom to take a shower, "Dobe."

* * *

Aki: Well all done. –sigh of relief- Good, this was so bothersome! I kept having little plot bunnies run threw my head while I was trying to write this! Darned bunnies! Darned Kiwi for opening the cage. But thanks to this I did get a few good side stories! And as I said in the beginning it ended up as more lime than anything! –cries- and I tried so hard to write a good lemon. Bad me! Oh well, what's done I done and let me tell you I'm glad to have this gosh-darned eight-paged one-shot of my chest and out of my head. But I do say I love how I ended this one! Remember reviews are like yaoi loved and needed survive!

Kiwi: Okay, so you finally put this up and her birthday was when? August 20th?! Gah! Why do I even live with you?

Aki: -hugs Kiwi- Because you love me!

Kiwi: Reviews are welcomed.


End file.
